


If I Added More,What Would I Get?

by CozyBelle89



Series: Spellementary School [3]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Foop can understand what Poof is saying, Gen, Goldie Goldenglow is a Brat, Mrs Powers doesn't have a character tag for some reason, Mrs Powers is a bit(very) biased, Poof can't talk, Screenplay/Script Format, Stacey the Elf, but I'l translate his poof poofs so don't worry, especially Mrs Powers, unlike everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyBelle89/pseuds/CozyBelle89
Summary: (Takes place between Spelling at Spellementary School and Spellementary School Presents:Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs)Mrs Powers teaches her students how to add up.





	If I Added More,What Would I Get?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between Spelling at Spellementary School and Spellementary School Presents:Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs

Mrs Powers:Hello class.Today we will be learning  how to add up numbers.For example,if I had 3 cookies and added two more cookies I would have five cookies.

Sammy,if you had four books and I gave you two more how many books would you have?

Sammy:Umm……. I don't know ……

Foop:What a turn of events! The moron doesn't know something.

Poof:Poof poof poof(Shut it ,Foop)

Mrs Powers:That is right,Poof.He would have six books

Poof:Poof poof poof poof(That's not what I meant!)

Foop:*whispers*Mrs Powers doesn't know that,you purple moron

Poof:Poof(True)

Mrs Powers:Goldie if you had three mirrors-

Goldie:Mrs Powers,when you are this beautiful,three mirrors aren't enough,

Foop:Wow,egotistical much?

Goldie:I am no-

Foop:Also,shut up  you egotistical  brat.

Poof:Poof poof poof poof (Yeah,Goldie shut up)

Mrs Powers:Anyways Goldie if you had three mirrors and bought four more,how many mirrors would you have?

Goldie.:I would have seven mirrors.Altough seven is not enough whe-

Foop:Shut up you brat no one cares.

Mrs Powers:Thank you ,Foop.You are right Goldie.You would have seven mirrors.  Foop,if you had five apples and I gave you two more,how many apples would you have?

Foop:That's easy! I would have seven apples,Mrs Powers.

Mrs Powers:That's right Foop.You would have seven apples.Now,who wants to go next?Stacey,how about you?

Stacey:Ok,Mrs Powers.

Mrs Powers:Alright Stacey,if you had 7 brushes and I gave you two more ,how many brushes would you have?

Stacey:9.I would have 9 brushes Mrs Powers.

Mrs Powers:Correct,Stacey.You would have 9 brushes.

Foop:*angrily trows an arrow to the blackboard*

 Mrs Powers.Alright WHO did that!Foop,was it you?

Foop:It wasn't me it was Sammy Sweetsparkle!I saw him do it.

Sammy:*confused*It was?

Foop:Yes it was I saw YOU do it.

Mrs Powers.If you do that one more time Sammy you will be in BIG trouble.Do you understand?

Sammy:*afraid*Yes,Mrs Powers.

*the bell rings*

Mrs Powers:Alright children ,class is over.You can go out now.

Foop:Finally!

Poof:Poof poof poof(I know right!)


End file.
